


loss

by Jdragon122, LunaStories



Series: Deadpool does Fandom [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, and Spidey of course, and also stare at your face and maybe your ass and dick but mostly your ass, i just want to talk, if he would call, not ass crack though I wouldn't mind seeing a bit of that baby boy's, please if youre reading this adorable bug man, tags my old friend we meet again, you are all I have right now besides Mr. Sparkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdragon122/pseuds/Jdragon122, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: when will spidey come back from the war ;-; loss.jpg





	loss

**Author's Note:**

> hAha! bet you fuckers thought I'd jerked off to an early death well I'll have you know that I still have a few shots in me left ;) You might not have known that as well as being an outstanding, ridiculously handsome accomplished writer I am also an artiste! I was taught by the very best (may Bob rest in peace amongst his happy little clouds) and I now bless you with my extraordinary talent. As all you talentless fucks know, art is an expression of those damn flippy floopy feelings that get you fucked up (you know the good stuff). After several weeks of crying and drowning in my own sorrow (haha just kidding it was a bathtub i don't recommend it though because waking up is a bitch) I have decided to use my grief as the brush of my piece, my tears the paint of my palette, my crayons the joint that I smoke to get through this. Alas after one month, 17 days, and 58 seconds (not like I was counting) Spidey boy still hasn't called me back. I am waiting here for my prince to come save me~ But where could he be? What could've happened? We may never know. But now I present my piece titled simply, "loss".

**Author's Note:**

>  _cries 5ever_ if anyone has seen spidey let me know i miss his booty


End file.
